


Proxy

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla muses on her beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

She eyed the pale skin of the mortal youth with clear hunger.

As she ran her fingers through his sable locks, she imagined them longer, silkier, slightly curling. She imagined the pearlescent skin glimmering before her in the moonlight was dusky and quiescent. She imagined the brown eyes were larger, and darker, and knowing.

She imagined the ensuing pain she was to cause and purred. She imagined the rage and the impotence of the Slayer and laughed.

She imagined the shame and the guilt of her child and sneered.

She leaned closer and sunk her fangs into his flesh, dreaming it was that of another, and drank her fill.

She crossed the room and looked out the window, the stars twinkling back at her as if in affirmation. "Soon, Alexander. Very soon, I think."

And as Darla watched the life drain from Jesse McNally's eyes, she pictured when her new beloved, her Alexander, would be in her arms, newly risen, with eyes only for her, as those of Angelus had once been.

_Dear boy._


End file.
